Hero Seth Clearwater Love Story
by edward-is-mine-not-yours
Summary: After a horrible night, Gabriella finds herself broken and empty. But after meeting Seth Clearwater, everything changes. A new life opens and invites her in. But what if 'they' are still after her? Will she stay or not? SethXOC. Suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Hero (Seth Clearwater Love Story)

A/N: I do not own twilight. Not Seth. Not it's characters. But, i do own Gabriella, her past and the plot.

**Character Info/Prologue/Summary**

My name is Gabriella Shawn. I'm 16 years old. I'm living a perfectly good life until they came… I am human; don't get me wrong with the other races. I have long black hair and brown eyes. I am tan.

I'm known to be the world's happiest person but that all changed during one Saturday night. That day changes my life. It took bad and good turns, mostly bad.

After the incident, I felt broken, empty.

I ran into a boy my age and a new life opened and invited me in. We fell in love with each other. He helps me live through my life again and does everything to make me safe and happy.

But after finding out that they we're still after me, I should decide. Decide on whether or not to stay. Staying, will lead to new family hurting while going away, it will break his heart.

To make sure that my newly found family is safe, I have to make a decision and fast…


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry, should have posted it yesterday.

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. And so does it's characters. But Gabriella, her past and the plot are mine.

Hero (Seth Clearwater Love Story)

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

I look at my side view mirror to check if they are on my track, as if that would help! In the background, I heard their laughter. I panicked; I stepped out of truck and eyed the forest. And then made a run for it...

Running past the branches and tripping over roots of trees causes me more cuts but I still kept going. I kept running as fast as my legs could. Although, I'm pretty sure they would be complaining and giving out anytime soon. Everything is a blur; all I can see is darkness. Since it is nighttime, it favored the darkness. I don't know how long I've been running or how far I've fun. I looked forward and was relieved when I saw light. As I came closer to the light, it leads me to a clearing. I also noticed that the sun is rising as its reflection is indicated at the lake. It surprised me that I last that long. I ran to the nearest tree, leaning onto it, as my legs give in.

I was leaning against the trunk of a very old tree - according to its rough texture, I presume - in the middle of the dark forest. There was absolute silence except from my panting. I was and still am very frightened. I should seek help but I couldn't even move an inch.

Then, my brain started functioning again. Why did I run into the forest? I am alone now. They could just simply find me then… kill me. As I thought of that, I remembered my family. They're all dead now because of _them_. _They _won't stop until I'm dead, too.

I sat there, totally tired, as I stare at the lake. I didn't even notice that I'm sleepy until my eyelids occasionally drop. I fight to keep them open but failed. I then let sleep took over…

My eyes fluttered open and I find myself curled up against something warm and fuzzy. Pulling my face out of the fur, I wake up entirely in a second. I froze as I looked over this furry… thing. It was a big giant sandy-colored wolf. I slowly crawl myself farther from the wolf. The wolf stirred, it opened its eyes and looked at me.

In a second, the wolf disappeared. I began to think of the possibilities. First, it was just a friendly wolf that seems to be nice to me. Oh, I can at least be positive, right? I have no idea how a wolf did that. Then I began to cry. What if it was Claire?

I look around trying to find the wolf. No luck.

Suddenly, a boy, maybe he is in my age, came out of the bushes. He's wearing a simple pair of pants, no t-shirt, and no shoes. He raised both his hands and started walking towards me. I think he did that so that I won't be startled. He approached me silently and slowly but I can't help but cry out a little sob.

"Hey, you okay? Shh... It's alright. Don't move," the voice said, it sounded like a boy my age.

I was still terrified. He inched closer to me. His hand extended towards me and he was bending down to my height. He was taller than me, maybe by seven or eight inches.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come, let's get your wounds checked," the boy said while taking another slow step towards me.

"No... Stay away! Don't come near me! Don't hurt me! Please don't," I begged again. This time I'm crying so hard, I can't even breathe properly.

"I promise I won't. You have to trust me. I know a doctor, come with me so that your wounds would be heal," he reasoned.

I was comforted by his voice. He seemed to be telling the truth. But, I still can't shake the feeling that his hiding something from me.

"Ride my back," he said as he offered his hand to help me up.

I slowly reached for his hand then I froze for a minute. His hand... felt like fire, it's so hot. Anyways, I felt comforted by the warmth.

In one swift movement, I'm on his back. My hands were around his neck while my legs were wrapped around his waist. Seth carried me as if my weight was nothing. In this position with him, I felt well. I felt like I could completely trust him.

Seth's pace was fast but it seems like it's still too slow for him. I can even feel and hear his even breathing.

The walk - if you call it that – was silent but it was not uncomfortable.

I yawned involuntarily.

"You should sleep, I'll wake you up when we're there," he told me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" he laughed. "I'm Seth Clearwater".

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"My name's Seth Clearwater," he repeated. His voice so friendly, nice, welcoming, warm…

"Oh! My name's Gabriella Shawn," I said, giving him a smile.

"Well, Gabriella Shawn, nice to meet you," he said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, too, Seth Clearwater," I laughed, playing along.

"How old are you, Seth?" I asked.

"Seventeen, you?"

"I'm sixteen."

We kept doing small talk. Talking about ourselves and laughing. Even though, we've only known each other for a while, it feels like I've know him forever. It feels like his the only one that matters now. It feels like the past events, the horrible events that happened before disappeared.

"We're here," he said after a few minutes of talking, laughing, teasing and him walking.


	3. Chapter 2

Hero (Seth Clearwater Love Story)

Chapter Two : The Cullens

We stopped in front of a house or mansion if you prefer. It was not the kind of house you see everyday. It's no ordinary house. It's exquisite.

The house was timeless, graceful and probably many years old. It was painted a soft, faded, white color, three stories tall, rectangular and well-proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. It seemed very welcoming and peaceful.

Seth stepped in the house without even knocking. Maybe, the doctor he'd been talking about live in here. Or he, himself, lives here.

He set me down on the huge couch in the living room. I winced a little as my cuts hit the couch.

"Sorry," he apologized. He sounded sincere and concerned, or was it my imagination?

I glanced at the house now. It's even more beautiful than the outside part. It was very bright, very open and very large. But, my eyes settled to nine beautiful people, which consist of five girls and four boys.

Some of them were going down the stairs while some were standing across the couch. When all of them were standing across the couch me and Seth were, I took in their appearances.

One of the four boys was big-muscled with dark, curly hair. I seriously thought that he was a wrestler or something. The other one was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. Another was lanky, less bulky with untidy, bronze-colored hair. The last one was blond and very handsome.

The girls were different from each other. The tall one was statuesque. She had beautiful figure, golden hair, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped sort and pointing in very direction. The other girl was slender, a brunette and is unexceptionally beautiful. Another has a heart-shaped face, small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. The last one, the youngest too I think, had shiny bronze-colored hair that fell in curls or ringlets past her shoulder. She had chocolate brown eyes but everyone else in the room, except Seth and I, had golden eyes.

I froze as I review their features; they are all pale just like the ones looking for me.

The bronze-haired boy looked at me curiously.

"You alright?" Seth asked me.

I sat there unmoving as tears filled my eyes, again.

"You... you lied to me!" I accused as I look at Seth with fear-filled eyes. "You told me you'll help me. You lied."

I suddenly felt shaking. And I am clearly surprised that the one shaking was me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his face clearly confusion.

"Carlisle, can you please heal Gabriella? She had many cuts but I don't think they're very deep," he told the blond-haired man.

"Gabriella, huh? Well, the cuts don't look very deep. Let me clean it up to avoid infections," the blond, also known as Carlisle, asked. His voice very calm and very collected.

"Sure. Her name is Gabriella Shawn. I found her in the clearing Alice told me. She looked so scared. She looked like someone is looking for her and… hurting her," Seth told Carlisle but I'm sure everyone else in the room was listening.

"Gabriella, can you tell me what's wrong? Who did this to you?" Carlisle asked as he took a cautious step towards me.

"Aw, get away! Go away! You're the one hurting me! Step back!" I shouted as I struggled out of Seth's grip.

"Seth, let me go. They'll hurt me. Please let me go," I pleaded at Seth.

"They won't hurt you, Gab---" he paused for a moment. "You mean vampires did this to you?" he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. The Cullens never hurt humans," Seth reassured me, trying to calm me down.

I stopped struggling for a minute. Seth's arm had relaxed a little. I eyed the door. It's at least six feet away from me. I am a fast runner. I could make it but they're vampires. They are way faster than I am. But, I won't go down without a fight. If that is a fight at all... I escaped them once; I may be able to do it again….

"She's going to run for it," a velvet voice muttered then Seth's arm tightened around me. I winced a little as Seth touched my cuts.

How did he know that? Is it that obvious? What if he also had a special ability? Can he read minds?

The bronze haired boy looked at me and smiled warmly.

I took that as 'yes'.

Carlisle approached me more slowly this time. I, again, tried to get out of Seth's grip. No success.

"Please, Gabriella. They're safe. Carlisle will help you if you calm down," Seth pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you?! Vampires already killed my family and friends. Why should I believed that these ones are different? Wh--" I screamed. I wanted to continue but I can't speak well with me crying out loud.

"We would never hurt you. We only feed on animal blood. There is no chance that we will harm you. You got my word," I heard another voice said. Her voice sounded like beautiful chiming bells.

By now, Carlisle had reached me and was kneeling beside the couch. As he touched me, I screamed - but not from pain but from the cold hands.

I was suddenly calm. My eyes were closing, and I struggled to keep them open.

"Jazz, please take it easy. She's really scared," I heard the same singing voice said.

But before I completely let sleep take over, I heard Seth whispered a "It's cool. You'll be fine. No one's gonna hurt you. I'm here. Just rest."


End file.
